A Kitty Santa and his Reindeer Bug
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have agreed to dress up and give out gifts at the local childrens hospital so of course, Chat Noir gets the role of Santa. But are those pillows really necessary? Day ten of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown


A Kitty Santa and his Reindeer Bug

 **Hello** **and** **welcome** **to** **day** **ten** **of** **the** **Christmas** **Countdown**! **It's a bit** **late because we were in the middle of nowhere (well, almost) last night with no service at all so I couldn't even use my phone data to post. But here it is!**

 **If I miss a day over here, you might was to check over at AO3 because** **it is possible that it is there as it is easier to post over there when I don't have internet, which unfortunately will be quite often.**

 **This** **is** **a post-reveal fic, so in this they** **know** **each** **other's** **identity**.

 **Anyways** , **I** **hope** **you** **enjoy**!

 **Prompt** : **dressing** **up**

 **...**

"Remind me again, why did I agree to do this?" Adrien sighed.

"Because you love me." Marinette reached up and kissed his cheek, making a few more adjustments to the Santa costume he was currently wearing. "And because we promised we would do this."

He pulled a face. "Do we really have to stuff all these pillows in it though?"

She laughed. "Yes. The kids will expect Santa to be somewhat bulky. It's what they've always assumed. And _you_ are the opposite of fat, you need more food. So yes, we do have to have the pillows."

Adrien glared as Plagg cackled from above him. "You look ridiculous, kid!" He howled.

The blond huffed then turned his attention back to Marinette. "Surely they aren't expecting _Chat_ _Noir_ to be fat?" He protested.

The two superheroes had volunteered to dress up and give out gifts to the sick kids at the local children's hospital, so obviously Chat Noir had been given the role of Santa Claus. He had joked around, calling himself Santa CLaWs but he hadn't realised that he would need to be padded with pillows. He could barely even walk properly with all the pillows around him. He felt like a penguin right now. Of course, Plagg found it absolutely hilarious, rolling around laughing and teasing him at every opportunity he got. Adrien found it insufferable but Marinette thought Plagg was cute. "It's all part of the charm. Did you _ever_ meet a Santa when you were a child that _wasn't_ big and squashy?" She asked and he shrugged.

"No, but that's beside the point. How am I supposed to sit down in this?"

She pulled at his costume. "You'll figure it out." She told him. "Here. Try sit down over here." She pulled him over to her couch.

With some difficulty, he sat down, seeming a bit surprised that he had done so. "See? You can do it. You just have to be careful. Besides, we'll be moving around mostly so you shouldn't need to sit down too much."

"Why does your costume get to be easier than mine?" He grumbled.

She giggled and patted his head. "Because I'm a reindeer, silly kitty. Reindeers don't have to be complicated."

"But why are you a reindeer and not something else?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "Because the hospital staff thought it would be funny since my mask is red I could be Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, that's why."

...

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Adrien and Marinette managed to sneak away from the festivities and don their costumes. Adrien still didn't look too pleased about his costume, but he was excited to get to the children's hospital and give out gifts. They had already been given the gifts the hospital staff had purchased for each child and Ladybug had them all neatly stacked up on a small sleigh that she pulled behind her as they walked into the hospital.

As soon as they entered, they caught sight of a small group of children waiting for them. They cheered when the two superheroes entered, enthusiasm echoing around. The ones that were able to ran up to them, some of them hugging Ladybug and Chat Noir. When the excitement settled down, the two superheroes, one dressed as Santa and the other dressed as a reindeer, began distributing the presents to the children down there. They talked to them as they went along, learning a bit about each one. The kids were starstruck. They could hardly believe that _the_ Ladybug and Chat Noir had come there especially for _them_ , and that they had dressed up for it specially. Most of those children would not be going home for Christmas. A couple of them would be leaving the next day just for Christmas Day, but many of them had to stay.

Once all the gifts in that section had been passed out, and the kids had calmed down enough to say goodbye to the superhero duo, they left to move around the hospital to the children that couldn't come down to the waiting room to greet them.

As they moved down the hallway, they almost bumped into a young girl in a wheelchair. "Hello," Ladybug smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Scarlett."

Chat Noir sorted through the presents until he found the one with her name on it. He passed it to her with a grin. "Merry Christmas, Scarlett!" He said.

The young girl's eyes went wide. "Is it for me?" She asked in awe.

The superheroes nodded and Scarlett's face split into a bright grin, excited 'thank you's tumbling from her lips. They smiled at her, talked for a few more minutes then waved and kept moving on.

They continued this way until there were no more presents left in the little sleigh. All the children were happy that the two superheroes had come to visit them.

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's hand and they started to make their way out of the hospital. It had been a fun visit, and they had brought a lot of joy to the kids by coming. For some of them, it had been just what they needed to get excited about Christmas, even if they were stuck in a hospital for it.

They said goodbye to the hospital staff and were just about to leave when a voice called out to them. They turned back around to see Scarlett in her wheelchair, managing to wheel it slowly towards the dressed up superheroes. She held out a piece of paper to them. Her face was practically glowing as she offered her drawing out. Ladybug took it gently. It was a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir in their Santa and reindeer costumes, with a little figure standing beside them. "I drew it myself!" Scarlett said proudly. "With the new crayons from my present."

"Thank you." The two echoed, staring at the cute little drawing they held. "It's beautiful." Chat Noir added.

Scarlett pointed to the little figure on the page. "That one is me. Someday I'm gonna be able to walk then I can stand next to you." She said.

"Of course you will." Chat said automatically. "And when you do, we'll come visit you and we'll take you to some of our favourite spots in Paris."

Scarlett's face lit up. "Really really?"

They nodded. "Really really."

 **...**

 **Wow that last part with Scarlett made me cry a bit. They're so cute.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all are having a great holiday!**

 **Christmas countdown question: When you were a child, did you get to go to those 'meet Santa' things where you got a photo with Santa and told him what you wanted for Christmas? I'm pretty sure I did.**


End file.
